Millions of women suffer from excessive menstrual bleeding (menorrhagia). A commonly used therapy to treat menorrhagia involves inserting a balloon catheter or a distensible bladder into the uterus, filling the balloon with a thermally conductive fluid, and then heating the fluid to thermally ablate the endometrial lining of the uterus. Although thermal balloon therapy is effective for treating menorrhagia in women who have a smooth uterine lining, such balloon therapy is not recommended for women who have uterine conditions such as myomas, polyps, or irregular uterine shapes, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a therapy that involves the use of thermal ablation for treating menorrhagia in women who have benign uterine pathology.